Constant Companion
by Sweet Corruption
Summary: Sarah is frustrated with the Goblin King once again only this time he is at his wit's end. A one shot with a surprising twist at the end. Rated for language.


**A/N: **Another little trip to the Underground and the Labyrinth. Not long. About the same length as the last one, maybe a little shorter. I think I got Jareth a little bit more in character in this one though not much. I have to say though, that I like this one a bit better...and not because it has a happier ending either. I just...do for some reason.

**Disclaimer: **Jareth and Sarah are copyrighted to their rightful creators and I own no part of them nor the move in which they come from.

* * *

"I am not your toy to be displayed!" she screeched, bursting into the Goblin King's study. 

"Good morning Sarah," he replied, never removing his gaze from the paper in front of him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm serious Jareth!" she insisted, the high pitch in her voice unfading. "I will not be a trophy wife!"

"Mmm, I'll have more pillows for you tonight then. Maybe that will fix the problem."

"Damnit you jerk! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Mhm," was her only answer, as her husband continued to look over the papers in his hand.

"You can't even give me the time of day!" she bit out, frustrated and somewhat hurt that his paperwork was more important than she was. "How is this supposed to work? How are we supposed to work?"

Immediately, the papers in the fae's hand were set down on his desk and his mismatched eyes met hers, burning with intensity.

"I heard every word you said, Sarah. We have this argument at least once a week. You always say the same thing and I am always saddled with the duty of reassuring you of something you have been reassured of dozens of times before. Really, Darling, I am trying to cut this argument in half but it **is difficult** when you refuse to cooperate. If you do not know by now that you are not, as you call it, a trophy wife, then there is nothing that I can do within my power to let you know that for a fact. Now, are you finished? Or would you like me to sit here while you yell a bit more and then perhaps, when you are all yelled out, we both might have the chance to get some of our work done. Wouldn't you agree?"

"If I'm not just your arm candy then tell me, Oh Great King, what am I? I am not a queen. If I were a queen, I would have a part in running this kingdom as well."

He actually had the audacity to chuckle, which, in turn, stoked the fire of Sarah's anger to burn ever brighter.

"You truly are the most amusing creature I have ever had the pleasure to come across," he told her, his mirth making itself very well known in his deep tone.

"This isn't funny!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Stop laughing you egotistical---"

"Do not insult me again Sarah. You have tried my patience enough this morning," he warned, the laughter disappearing from his voice.

"Then answer me!" she demanded.

"Only you," he relented, sighing heavily as he ran a gloved hand through his wild blonde locks. "Only you would I let speak to me with such disrespect."

"That isn't an answer, Jareth."

"I am quite aware of that," he informed her, lifting himself from his chair, and moving so he was standing in front of her.

"I'm not leaving until I get one," she shot back, staring at him defiantly.

"I expected that much," he replied, setting his hands on her upper arms.

"Well then?"

"You, Sarah," he began, smoothing them down until they gripped hers, entangling their fingers. "Are my wife, my queen, and the only woman whom I have ever had as a constant companion. You will forgive me if I am new to this. My past relationships have never been out of...what did you call it? Love? Yes...yes that's it. They have never been out of love. Before you, Darling, they were merely out of want and need. I am unused to having someone of my equal around. I am unused to having someone to rule the kingdom with me. You would know that if you paid any attention at all. Do **not** try to deny it, foolish girl, you know that you would."

Her mouth, which she had opened to protest, shut quickly at his admonishment and she bit her lip to keep from shooting out a snarky comment about the affairs he'd just admitted to having before they'd found each other and the careless way in which he had dismissed love, as if it were of no meaning at all.

"I do not know what love is," he stated, as if reading her mind. "That word is not part of our vocabulary here in the Underground. I had not even heard of it before you came to the Labyrinth and I heard it in your thoughts as you were facing me. We do, though, have an equivalent to the word love."

"And what is that? Lust?" she questioned, unable to help herself.

"No," he bit out.

Dear Queen of Above and Below did she make it difficult for him to keep his temper.

"Then what?"

"Enchantment. You enchant me, Sarah, just as I enchant you. You are the only one that has ever done this to me and, I am sure, the only one that ever will."

"I think I like love better," she muttered, turning her face away from his mismatched stare. "Enchantment, in the Aboveground, was mostly used to describe spells. There were times when it was used to describe feelings, but mostly it was for spells and that's what I can't help but think of whenever I hear it. It makes me uncomfortable."

"It matters not what word is used, the feelings are the same. Do you understand now, why it is diffcult for me to realise you are just as much a ruler of this Kingdom as I am? Do you understand, Sarah, how I am new at this and I am being forced to learn as I go along, therefore I am not going to be your idea of the perfect husband?"

"Yes," she whispered, turning her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You are not a trophy wife, nor are you simply my "arm candy". It would do you well to remember that. As it would do you well to take the time to teach me how to be a proper husband and to remind me from time to time that you are my equal and you can do just as well as I can. No longer having to endure solitude is something I have to become accustomed to."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I had to teach the Goblin King _anything_," she teased, earning a rather uncharacteristic snort from him.

"Do not fall under the mistaken impression that you are able to use that as leverage against me," he warned.

"Damn," she sighed.

"I do love you Sarah," he murmured, almost as if he were tasting the phrase.

"I love you too, Jareth...and you will forever enchant me," she replied softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I do believe," he chuckled, wiping away the ones that had managed to make their escape down her cheeks before moving his hand to rest on her bulging stomach. "That our child is going to be the death of us with the way it causes your mood to change so quickly."


End file.
